Strangerest Things: How Does SHE Tastes?
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Azusa Nakano asks the questions, as she hunts down an android so thicc, her mysteries are even thicker. "Strangerest Things" returns, as we take a look at her search for Android 21 of "Dragon Ball FighterZ". And many questions on why she is craving a sweet tooth? Of course, will she survive her? Rated T for language and mild violence.


(TV Anchor): _You are watching the Television of Bizarre… and accompanied by the Lamp from Bizarre, and here's the Pineapple of Bizarre._

(Majin Buu): Buu loves Bizarre TV! Buu and Hercule watch every day! BUU LOVES IT, BUT TURNS ANYONE TO CANDY, IF OBJECTS THAT!

(TV Anchor): _This is Bizarre TV – 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, all bizarre stuff, all the time!_

* * *

A girl in long black hair, done in pigtails and red ribbon, wearing her school uniform and red scarf, walked to a dark area, entering a spotlight.

"Hello." She said to the 4th wall, "Hello, I am Azusa Nakano. Welcome to this week's edition of _Strangerest Things_."

The theme to _"Stranger Things_ " plays, as the title card plays.

* * *

 ** _Strangerest Things  
Starring Azusa Nakano  
Featuring: Budo_**

* * *

 ** _Episode 2: How Does SHE Tastes?  
(or "Android 21: Cannibal or Robot Girl?")_**

* * *

Azusa said, "Tonight, we look at a mystery that fawns our direction, including what these people have been asking… What mysteries surround a young scientist? Now before we begin, my lovely assistant and boyfriend, Budo, have to announce that the following may contain shocking moments in the fic… and does not reflect anywhere near each fandom you see here.  
So, with the 4th wall completely shattered to dust, on with our mystery…"

She held up a note and said, "This is a note, I received, during our last show. At first, Budo said that it was a revelation of our show being cancelled. Turns out it wasn't. This was addressed from a man named Trunks. No address, no phone number, no information. But what he _did_ reveal to us a mysterious woman that is incapable of her craving… more like Yui-Senpai…"

She bowed and concluded, "So, sit back, relax, and watch as we ask the question about Android 21… " _Evil Robot or Megane Cannibal_ "… Tonight, on " _Strangerest Things_ "."

* * *

Aboard a shuttle pod, Azusa and Budo were traveling to a city in Japan, in Age 779.

 ** _NOTE:_** _Age 779 is the current timeline for the Dragon World in the "Dragon Ball Z" series, as of "Dragon Ball Super", and where "Dragon Ball FighterZ" takes place._

Azusa narrated, as she held the note:  
" _Dear Miss Nakano,  
I am writing to you, as I want to know more about this Android 21. News has it that she is crazy and sick, and enjoys life. But deep down, she's crazy and demented. Think you can check it out?  
From Trunks._"

She continued to narrate, " _Coming to this world, scenic Japan, a home where it feels like you're back in the 80s, my boyfriend and I arrive in this beautiful scenic city, via a shuttle pod, compliments of Capsule Corporation._ "

Azusa explained, "This world we live in, the Dragon World, as dubbed, is considered the worst place to live, ever."

 ** _NOTE:_** _Interesting fact, if you live in the DBZ World, chances are that you may die, since its Earth gets destroyed, time and time again._

She continued, "As you guessed, this is Tokyo, Japan, from Universe 7. This is home to the greatest heroes in this universe, _The Z Fighters_."

She arrived at Capsule Corporation, as she and Budo were greeted by a woman in blue hair and a beautiful body, wearing a white shirt and pants. She was with her husband, a muscular man in a blue battle suit with white armor, and with black spiky hair.

Azusa narrated, " _I arrive at the Capsule Corporation, to speak with its proprietor, Bulma. She understands who I am, and wants to know what she is doing her._ "

She bowed and said, "Ma'am, my name's Azusa Nakano, and I wish to learn about the mysteries behind a 21."

Bulma asked, "21? Huh. I see. Well, it seems right, since she was a friend to us."

Azusa asked, "Anything you'd like to share about her? My lovely assistant, Budo, wants to know more about this… See, we got this note, from a Mr. Trunks-."

The man gasped, as Bulma said, "Oh, my… I know my son isn't responsible for this, but-."

Azusa asked, "OH! He's your son?"

Bulma explained, "But I don't think he'd be the one to create such a mystery, seeing that he's only a child…"

She thought, "It could be… Hmmm…"

The man huffed, "It's obvious that my son sent it from the future…"

Azusa and Budo gasped, "The future?"

Vegeta barked at her, "And who says that you blame it on a little brat? My son is the strongest there is, unlike Kakarot's brats! I, Vegeta, am the Prince of ALL Saiyans! And whatever Trunks says is answered to me, you little punk!"

He grinned, "But don't worry… You're here to see an android, are you? Well, she's not too far from here, and if you're willing to live, seeing her, face-to-face, I advise to watch yourself, unless you get trampled."

Bulma complained, "Vegeta, don't annoy her!"

Azusa said, "Sir, if I may, I advise that we'll be needing assistance for this journey. Sure, it is a dangerous place, but I was asked to have one of your strongest allies to aide us. And ironically enough, we would ask for the strongest you have."

Vegeta yelled, "What? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BLATHERING ABOUT? You want to hire Kakarot?"

Budo asked, "And who the heck's Kakarot?"

Vegeta barked, "STAY OUT OF THIS, CAMERAMAN! And as for you, Kitty Girl… If you want the strongest, hire me, the Prince of Saiyans! Or rather you'd settle for Kakarot and his son, or the bald guy, or the Namekian, or rather the Earthling, Hercule Satan! I deserve to the be the strongest there is! MY POWER IS OF THE STRONGEST THERE IS!"

He grabbed her dress and snarled, brimming in bright light energy, "Go ahead, and hire Kakarot! SEE what happens! But just know, I won't go easy on you, being that you're a woman!"

Bulma barked, "Vegeta, let her go! She's a celebrity, not a threat!"

He growled, as Bulma hissed, "Vegeta… Do it, or I'll call Beerus and Whis…"

He let go and sighed, "Yes, dear…"

Azusa tittered, as she was frightened by Vegeta's intimidating glares. Budo asked, "Wait a minute… Didn't we see you fight Sailor Mars, long ago… and lost?"

Vegeta gulped, as he was furious, "You… DAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

 ** _NOTE:_** _True story… In one of my early fics, I pitted Vegeta vs. Sailor Mars, but the match ended with Sailor Mars getting the last shot. Originally, Vegeta won, since it was based off of a fan-based YouTube video. Of course, I fixed it right, with more battle scenes._

Azusa shrieked, "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!"

Budo shrieked, "WHAT DID I DO?"

He pounded his fists to the ground and snarled, "Me, a Saiyan Elite, and I can't beat an Earthling, reincarnated from the Earth's Moon! DAMN IT!"

Azusa giggled nervously, "On second thought, uhhhh… Budo and I will tread alone…"

Bulma smiled, "Oh, no worries. It's not too dangerous out there. But you will need supplies, and I'm your one-woman guide to help you out. Please come with me."

They stepped in, as Vegeta snuffed, "Hmph! Who does she think she is?"

 **XXXXX**

Azusa narrated, as she and Budo were walking through the mountains, " _After ten minutes of prep work with Bulma, and an extra twenty recovering from seeing her husband's intimidating face, Budo and I set off to a forest, near the ocean. We set off to find the first known location of Android 21, founded by Z Fighters Goku and Krillin._ "

Budo asked, "So, any idea who this Android 21 was?"

Azusa said nothing, as she thought, "Strange woman… But her story is backbreaking…"

She narrated, " _According to Bulma, Android 21 was once a head researcher in the Red Ribbon Army. The Red Ribbon Army was an evil organization, manned by an evil old man named Dr. Gero.  
As she explained to me, before our expedition, they had one goal: World Domination. Its main enemy was Son Goku, a super-powerful Saiyan from Planet Vegeta, who destroyed the organization, from the inside-out, while he was only a child.  
The Red Ribbon Army is known for creating machines of destruction, including androids, such as Androids 8, 13, 16, 17, 18, 19, & 20, which he modeled himself into. Android 21 was an enigma, as she had the same brains as does Dr. Gero._"

They arrived at a spot near the ocean, in the middle of a grassy spot. Azusa said, "From what I gather, this is where Goku and Krillin first met the android, during a scuffle."

Budo asked, "Was it a mountain lion?"

Azusa said, "No… Worse than that… Another of Dr. Gero's evil creations – Cell!"

She narrated, " _On this spot, in a dense forest, near waves and rocks, Android 21, a normal looking woman kneeled to a woman in blonde hair and a black shirt and blue vest and jeans. It was her fellow creation, Android 18. Goku and Krillin arrive, only to see the monstrous green creature known as Cell, cornering 18 & 21\. 18 was unconscious, as 21 was protecting her. Goku and Krillin fought off Cell, but in his last words, he gave the heroes a Solar Flare, and made his escape._"

Budo took a camera shot of the waves of water, splashing onto the rocks, replying, "Ahh, waves and rocks. The retro scene for _Toei Productions_."

Azusa called, "Budo, shot to me!"

He turned to Azusa, as she explained, "This is the exact spot as Android 21, Goku, Krillin, and Android 18 were in. Krillin came to the aide of 18, his wife, after she was unconscious. 21 explained that she was protecting her, but questioned how strong they were, managing the effects of the waves. As a Red Ribbon researcher, 21 was experimenting on waves, when the army of waves disabled her. How she was abducted was unknown. She was researching tech that could be able to suppress a fighter's power, allowing them to plant the spirit of another inside. She chose to flee, when learning of the Red Ribbon Army's true evil intention – _total cosmic domination_."

"You mean like a mind link?" Budo asked.

Azusa stated, "Well, I'm not so sure. It's called linking, and from the information I learned, it was perfected, long ago. And when Android 21 bailed on the Red Ribbon Army, they hunt her down, but no luck."

Budo asked, "And what do you mean waves?"

Azusa replied, "Budo, we can't explain further down the lines of this! Most of this has to remain a secret. Besides, if the Red Ribbon Army was still around, even so, we'd never reveal secrets on TV. Besides, we know very little of Android 21 and this _linking_ issue."

She pondered, "Still… Why did Cell escape? He was killed and destroyed, long ago, by Hercule Satan, the world's savior."

 ** _NOTE:_** _Actually, Gohan destroyed Cell, but Hercule took the credit._

She then approached the spot where Android 18 once laid, and said, "So… This is where it all started… What did Cell mean?"

 _Cell was wounded, as Goku and Krillin cornered the evil android. He growled, and then snickered, "Ohhh… Soon, you idiots will learn the error of your ways… Ohh, yes, you will learn…"_

 _Krillin prepared a Ki blast and roared, "YOU'RE THROUGH, CELL!"_

 _Cell laughed, "And soon, no amount of regret will save you…"_

 _He held his hands to his head and called out, "SOLAR FLARE!"_

 ** _FLASH!  
_** _He blinded Goku and Krillin with a blinding solar flash, and then disappeared._

Azusa looked around and said, "This was where the Z Fighters first met this android. However, more about her is in mystery. However, it's unknown where she lives… possibly in her laboratory."

She stated, "As an expert journalist and paranormalist, I won't give in on this matter. We must find Android 21, and learn more about her."

She said, "Now, lead on, my beautiful lovely assistant."

Budo asked, "Uh, why do you call me that?"

She winked, "You're sexy and lovely, Budo, now take my lead, baby."

They walked off, heading off to find information on Android 21.

 **XXXXX**

" _After leaving the forest, we arrived in the city, to ask more of the Android 21 matter. Interesting enough, we were met with a few people in town, as she usually is sitting in a café, nearby. A man in the local café told me that she enjoys coffee and cake, every afternoon. However, one woman told me that she was grinning evilly, saying some words that set off my concerns of her… and twist my stomach…_ "

 _Android 21 giggled, as she was holding her arms, "Now, it's your turn. I wonder how tasty you would be…"_

Azusa left the city, as she gagged, "Come on, Budo… I'm going to be sick…"

She explained, "It turns out she addressed it to an old lady, enjoying a chocolate parfait. It's almost like she wants to eat the woman, rather than the parfait, itself."

He asked, "But… if she were a cannibal, would it mean that she has a sweet tooth, too?"

Azusa replied, "No, I believe that it's different from that. In any case, let's keep looking for more clues about 21."

They continued to walk, as Azusa narrated, " _A dead end. But we have a small sample of what she does. Not only a genius, but has the same sweet tooth as Yui-Senpai. To think over on how to meet with this enigmatic robot woman, I want to try something, and maybe learn more about her scientific breakthrough, and her sudden craving for sweets._ "

 **XXXXX**

Azusa and Budo return to the mountainside, as she narrated, " _In no time at all, we returned to another spot of Android 21's whereabouts. Finding her area that she dwells in is the problem. This time, from an unknown source, we were able to locate her last known whereabouts._ "

They find a huge figure in the middle of the mountainside, with a spiky red Mohawk and green armor. Azusa cried, "BUDO! LOOK! The pinnacle of robotics itself, and created as the master and ruler of the robot race, for his kind heart! It's Android 16!"

Budo pointed the camera at the silent giant, as Azusa said, "Excuse me, Mr. 16! I'm Azusa Nakano, paranormalist! And I wanted to ask about an Android 21!"

16 turned to her and spoke in a robotic voice, "I see. You wish to know about 21's true nature. You see, she is an android, likewise myself, but different. I obey the Red Ribbon Army, but only while she's around."

Azusa said, "Go on. I come in peace, likewise you. I remember what you did in The Cell Games, years ago. Do you know of your gynoid counterpart?"

16 replied, "Indeed I do. But it is complicated to explain her true nature to you. Alas, I cannot clarify anything to you about her identity. Android 21 is the leader of the Red Ribbon Army."

Azusa cried, "WHAT? SHE is the leader of the Red Ribbon Army?"

"Correct." 16 said, "I have complied by her orders, however, her personality has grown savage… more by the day… But I chose to stay by her side, at all times. But I worry about her well-being. If you wish to speak to her, face-to-face, with more answers about herself, it is impending that you may… but stay clear of her, at all costs. Powers she possesses that you must know… will lead to your demise."

Azusa shivered, "Uh… And… Tell me, 16… Android 21… Is she an android, like you?"

Budo asked, "In short, does she have mechanical parts?"

16 responded by being silent. Azusa replied, "I see… So, by the looks of it, we have to know, for ourselves. But we're not strong. My show needs ratings! Well, not just ratings, so to speak, but we had a note sent from the future about Android 21, and her insatiable sweet tooth! 16, does she eats sweets, and why did she say " _I wonder what you taste like._ "?"

16 walked off, and then said, "I am sorry. But that is all a mystery… to you… But one day, you will know it, for yourself."

He disappeared, as Azusa growled, "Damn! NO ANSWERS! A dead end…"

Budo said, "We should leave… Screw Android 21!"

Azusa shouted, "NEVER! Like the hunt for the Red November, the lost missing Soviet Submarine, I won't give up on the search of the _Strangerest Things_!"

She called out, "ANDROID 21! IF YOU ARE WATCHING THIS, I KNOW WHAT YOUR SCORE IS! COME ON OUT, AND TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

She calmed down and said, "Alright… Lead on, lovely assistant."

Suddenly, a female figure appeared, wearing a red and blue dress and a lab coat, and hovered over the two. She called, "HOLD IT!"

It was her, Android 21!

"At last, it's you!" Azusa cried, "You're Android 21! The famous myth is about to be exposed!"

21 smirked, "Well, I am flattered… 16 never told me that I'd be on television…"

Budo sighed, "Everybody's obsessed for being on TV…"

Azusa called, "Android 21, leader of the Red Ribbon Army, my viewers want to know… Why do you feed on sweets, and say to that dear lady that you cannot wait to taste her!"

21 giggled, "So, 16 sang like a canary? Well, I'll let that slide, _for now_. To be honest, I eat tea and sweets, a lot, and I never get fat. And don't say it's just because I'm an android."

Budo called out, "Cease all motor functions, robot!"

Azusa asked, "Budo?"

"I saw it on _Westworld_. They can halt a fembot like that."

"Budo…" she growled, "You're embarrassing me…"

21 said, "Oh, please… I am NOT a Mecha-type. But I haven't done anything to tell you about me. WHO TOLD YOU?"

Azusa said, "Name withheld, to avoid scandal, I demand to know how you became devilishly cannibalistic! I can't believe you would threaten an old lady, and to devour her with your bloodthirsty sweetness!"

21 asked, as she gasped, "Cannibal? Me? Oh, no…"

Azusa said, "What is your relationship to Doctor Gero?"

21 replied, "Him? Oh, no. I'm more of a sole android, created by my own masters. To avoid _scandal_ , as you say, I won't divulge his name, whatsoever. I could care less about the doctor…"

A shadowy figure appeared, as he crept behind 21. She then said, "Perhaps I can show you… **_A DEMONSTRATION!_** "

 **ZAP!  
** She zapped the shadowy figure with a pink laser beam from her fingers, and turned the creeper into a donut. Azusa gasped in horror, as she cried, "WAIT! Can you do that? Do you have Majin Buu's cells? Or are you a sort of robot that turns people into sweet treats? I can't believe that the rumors are true! You _are_ a cannibal!"

21 eats the donut and then finishes it. She then said, "What you call _cannibalism_ , I call it _recharging my batteries._ And like I said, I'm not the Mecha-type, like 16. NO… Besides, this jerk wanted to grope me, from what I recall. That's what people deserve to be on TV, for the raunchy part of the deal. So, I gave this guy the _hole_ , if you get my drift… and it's so-so… Three-stars; I'd give it a 19 out of 100. Maybe it's because of the growth stimulants. They got a sort of chemical taste to them. Such is the way of organics. They have such a great aftertaste, if rich."

Budo gagged, "Ew… So that means… She's not a mechanical robot girl?"

Azusa replied, "No, my darling boyfriend love, she's a bio-android, like Cell."

21 stated, "Exactly. But leave the questions until _after_ the cuisine. I'll attack them, too, if they rile me up. Such force of violence _does_ make my appetite increase."

She grinned evilly, saying to them, "So now, it's your turn… I wonder how tasty you two will be."

Budo shrieked in horror, as Azusa tried to stay calm, "So… You wouldn't… 21, please… Would you prefer sweets made by scratch, and not from humans?"

21 said, "Well, not really… Why? Do _you have_ an alternative?"

Azusa said, "My friend, Tsumugi Kotobuki, has sweet treats that she gets from her bakery. They are delectable, as you think. Besides, you'd feed off life energy, when you become your own one-woman-, pardon me, one-android baker. Perhaps I can let you meet her."

21 said, "Tempting, but I'll pass… I wonder how it tastes… Of course, you TV show hosts are all the same, you know…"

She stated, "But know this, not even Goku or his organic friends know about this. My secret plans are not to be mentioned."

Azusa said, "We won't. We don't want another scandal that may cause chaos and calamity to this world. Why, one week alone, long ago, we had to cover the _Triple Disaster_ , a.k.a. _Magnitude 9_. And then the issue with-."

21 barked, "GOD! Shut up! I get it! But you don't need to be a chatty cat. But still… If only I can clone you, so I can play with you… _Azu-Nyan_ …"

Azusa asked, "Huh? Azu-Nyan?! How did you know?"

21 replied, grinning, "Why, someone I met know about you, aside that you run a very popular TV show, which I am on now… just to know about me. In fact, when she heard about my " _Sweet tooth_ ", she never bothered to shut up. I'd told her to shut up, but she's got a very sensitive aura… for a human. Also, she called _you_ Azu-Nyan, like some sort of playful little kitten."

Azusa asked, "This… girl… Oh, no! You mean-?"

A girl in brown hair appeared behind 21, and cheered, " _AZU-NYAN!_ "

Azusa gasped, "YUI?!"

21 said, "Well, before I met you, I ran into this idiot. I was in the middle of researching the " _linking_ " experiment, and when I went to get tea, I ran into this loser. Apparently, she and I have the same sort of style: We _both_ love sweets."

She sighed and said, "She was just keeping me company, talking about you…"

Azusa asked, "Yui?! What are you even doing here… with this… freak?"

Yui pouted, "Shame on you! This cute woman loves sweets, more than me! She loves yummy sweets and tea!"

21 growled, "But unfortunately, there's no OFF switch on this girl."

Azusa said, "Yeah… She's like that, when it comes to sweets. Yui-Senpai, why are you even here in Dragon World?"

Yui asked, "OH! Right… Didn't Mugi-chan tell you? I was going to celebrate with her family, on her birthday~!"

Azusa asked, "Birthday? Mugi's birthday?"

Yui giggled, "Hers. Not Mugi-Chan's."

21 explained, "It was 16's idea. I even invited 17 & 18 to join. Only… … … _she_ decided to be the catering squad."

Azusa growled, "Yui… I swear to god…"

Yui explained, "Who cares if she's an evil robot girl? I want to dress her up, to make Sawa-Chan jealous! I so want an Android 21 that loves sweets!"

She cheered, "Play with me, 21? I want you to play with Gita~!"

Azusa cried, "Uh, Yui, that's not what I-!"

16 appeared and called out, "21! What are you doing here?"

21 gasped, "16?"

He explained, "This girl. She was helping you, was she? I told you to stay away from this girl. Her aura is somewhat abnormal."

21 sighed, "I know… But her ways to have sweets… is so ingenious. I'm hungry, now…"

Budo asked, "Why do I get the feeling that we've been on a wild goose chase?"

Azusa replied, "I don't even want to know…"

16 asked, "21, spare these two. They mean you no harm, as long as they do not know too much."

Azusa pleaded, "Uh, even if you did, they'd never believe us!"

21 sighed, "Fine… For this Yui girl, why not?"

Yui giggled, "Well, come with me, you two! I wanna make you try some of Mugi's tea~!"

Azusa cried, "WHAT? MUGI-SENPAI IS THERE, TOO?"

Yui asked, "Azu-Nyan, what did you expect? We found a kindred spirit that loves her tea."

21 said, "Who says that I crave on others, just for the taste of sugar…"

Yui said, as she held her hand, "Oh, Azu-Nyan? I wanted to invite Mio-Chan to join us, but apparently, she'd faint over the big one, here?"

Azusa grumbled, "I can guess."

16 asked them, "Should we leave? I do not wish to have these consumables, like you have. I'll just watch."

21 smiled, "Okay. Your loss."

Yui thought, "Strange… What do androids love, other than tea?"

Yui giggled, "See you later, Azu-Nyan~!"

They walked together, as 21 turned to Azusa, "Goodbye… _Cutie Kitten_ … You'll make a _fine_ android, one day, for the Red Ribbon Army."

After that, the androids leave with Yui, as Azusa sighed, "That's _almost_ a touching moment…"

Budo put the camera away, as she said, "Well, Budo, looks like _another_ mystery remains _unsolved_. Let's get out of here, before 21 comes back, and makes us sweet treats, like she did Maj-."

She then paused, and then whispered, "Yui…"

Azusa shivered, "On second thought, why don't we join them, so Yui doesn't say anything stupid and foolish."

Budo said, "Uh, no, thanks… I want to go home and get my stomach pumped from seeing that poor guy get devoured… Speaking of, you in the mood for donuts?"

Azusa dashed off, before she could answer. Budo asked, "Eh? Was it something I said?"

* * *

Azusa was puking offscreen, as she held up a white paper bag. She returned and composed herself. She then said, "One android, one freak… one queasy stomach… AHEM! Pardon me. If anybody wants to ask why and how she came to pass, we'll never know. Albeit, how Yui came here, don't ask. And to be honest, we had to cut out the tea part, since…"

She coughed, and then cleared her throat, "Anyways, what do we know about Android 21? Is she like Cell? Yes. Is she like Majin Buu? I wish. But all we know for sure is this… If you see someone like Android 21 or Majin Buu, and have a sort of endless sweet tooth… word of advice… RUN!"

She straightened her scarf and said, "Anyways, that's all the time we have for _Strangerest Things_. I'm Azusa Nakano, and remember… _Strange Things happen… but even Stranger Things can become… Strangerest…_ "

Her stomach burbled, as she groaned, "Excuse me…"

She ran out of the spotlight, and once again puked offscreen. She groaned, "OH, MAN! I'll never eat donuts, again!"

She lifted her arm out and cried, "Budo, fade to black!"

* * *

(Budo, narrating): _Next time on "Strangerest Things" with Azusa Nakano…_

In a very dark and ambient area, a woman held up a lantern. She viewed the lit flame and grinned evilly. She giggled, and then blew out the flames.

Azusa explained, "Next week on " _Strangerest Things_ ", Erza Scarlet, once beloved in the _Fairy Tail Guild_ … now, a weird and bizarre prophet… We look at " _Erza Scarlet: The New Face of Fear_ ".  
That's next week on " _Strangerest Things_ "."

* * *

 ** _NOTE:_** _A fitting tribute to Android 21 of the Dragon Ball Z video game "Dragon Ball FighterZ". Android 21 is an original character created by the creator of the DBZ series, Akira Toriyama. And since 21 came to pass, when the game was announced, very little was known about this talked-about and hot as THICC android… until now. I've yet to play the entire game, but I know much about this android that it baffles me so._


End file.
